Entre Sombras
by Ishida Rio
Summary: ¡5to Libro! Al otro lado del velo en la Sala de la Muerte,un agonizante y un espíritu se encuentran, haciendo más llevadero el camino hacia la muerte


**Disclamer: HP ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Nota: Este es mi segundo fic de HP. Y tiene una mínima relación con el primero que publiqué "Sol de Verano". Quizás haga un tercero en donde estos dos tengan una relación más estrecha**

**

* * *

**

**Entre sombras**

Flotaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía que flotaba. Su pecho aún ardía, pero respirar no costaba nada. No sentía su cabello contra la cara. Debía estar flotando. Era la única explicación.

Finalmente, y luego de momentos que le parecieron eternos, su espalda se posó sobre algo frío y liso. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, pero intuía que la oscuridad lo rodeaba. El silencio le hundía el pecho, y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba peligrosamente. Comenzó a temblar. No solo de frío, sino de miedo, de tristeza, de frustración.

El escozor del hechizo en su cuerpo se extendía, molestando y obligándolo a lanzar pequeñas quejas. Debía abrir los ojos, debía saber donde estaba, pero no lo haría. Si lo hacía, perdería aquella última imagen, aterradora y odiada, pero última.

Harry... Harry y sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y el temor. Harry y su mano extendida hacia él. Harry y su boca abierta en un grito.

No quería perder aquella imagen. Tenía otros recuerdos más hermosos con el muchacho, más tiernos, más íntimos, pero ese le resultaba especialmente desconcertante, doloroso e importante. Era su último recuerdo del chico.

--¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar ahí?, hace frío ¿sabes?

La voz lo hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente, desvaneciendo la imagen dolida de Harry de sus parpados. Un gruñido salió de sus labios, seguido de varias groserías y la negativa a volver a abrir los ojos. Sus manos se colocaron de manera necia sobre su cara, y ahí se quedó.

--Sirius... –pero Black negó varias veces, acompañando su movimiento con un sollozo jadeante y medio gritado. –Sirius...

Lentamente posó sus manos sobre las del Animago, separándolas suavemente, sintiendo como un golpe cada una de las lágrimas, cada sollozo, cada negación. ¿Acaso Harry era tan pero tan importante que ni siquiera su reencuentro lograba detener sus lágrimas?

--Sirius... por favor, deja de llorar...

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de su voz. ¡Estaba ahí!, ¡a su lado!, ¡por fin después de 15 años!... pero no paraba de llorar.

--Canuto... Canuto...

Los temblores se fueron debilitando hasta quedar como un simple escalofrío. La figura arrodillada sonrió. Siempre llamarlo de esa forma lo tranquilizaba. Suponía que los recuerdos de aquellos días en donde "Hocicos" nació aún estaban firmemente clavados en su mente... Ni siquiera los Dementores podían quitarle ese recuerdo... las tristezas no interesan a esos seres...

Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron. Estaban húmedos y un tanto hinchados, y carecían completamente de ese orgullo innato y de la elegancia pura que Black exudaba en su juventud.

--¿Qué te han hecho Canuto? –preguntó sin querer.

--Fallé.... fallé... James...

Los ojos castaños de Potter y las gemas oscuras de Sirius chocaron y quedaron colgadas una de la otra, sin pestañear, sin preguntar, sin reprochar.

--No has fallado Sirius... nunca has fallado... –dijo con voz comprensiva y tierna. El puchero de su mejor amigo le hirió el alma, anhelando poder borrar todo el dolor de una sola sonrisa.

Durante toda su vida había visto a Sirius sufrir con la frente en alto, con orgullo y arrogancia. Pero también en silencio y solo. Recordaba bien los dos primeros años en Hogwarts, en donde el muchacho era uno de los más codiciados e inteligentes, pero tan solitario como Snape. Finalmente en tercero había dado el golpe de gracia, logrando la esquiva amistad de Black. Sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse al chico mimado que creía que vería, solo vio a un muchacho desterrado y desheredado, cuya madre y familia en general lo odiaba, sin amor, sin rumbo, sin apoyo. Apenas y llevaba el apellido a cuestas por meras formalidades, aunque cuando puso más atención a ciertos rumores, se dio cuenta que nadie en los Black hacía nada por ocultar el profundo desprecio que sentían al saber que "ese pequeño traidor" aún llevara su honorable apellido. A los16finalmente el quiebre fue definitivo, viendo James como su amigo llegaba furioso y destrozado a su casa una noche fría y sin estrellas. Fue la primera vez que lo vio llorar con tanta fuerza. Ya antes había sido testigo de leves lagrimeos o sollozos ahogados, pero nada que demostrara un dolor tan profundo como del que fue testigo esa noche.

Pero las cosas habían mejorado. Esa chica llamada Anastasia había logrado llamar la atención de su amigo con su cabellera caótica y castaña y con su vaivén de serpiente encantadora. La Ravenclaw fue la envidia de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts, hasta que su embarazo, en sexto, la obligó a alejarse de sus estudios. James sabía que ese era solo el principio de una larga lista de cosas por las que Sirius se lamentaba y no se perdonaba jamás. Su corazón se encogía de pensar que esa lista se cerraría con una triste palabra.

"Fallé."

Sus brazos delgados se enrollaron en la débil fisonomía de Black, sentándolo e intentando infundirle algo de calor en ese mundo helado en el que estaban.

--Has hecho cuanto has podido. –dijo apreciando el suave olor de la larga cabellera negra. –Y no puedes negarlo...

--Pude haber hecho más... mucho más...

--¿Cómo qué?, ¿hacer que te mataran antes de tiempo?.

El silencio los rodeó, y James continuó con el cuerpo de Sirius entre sus brazos. Black siempre le había parecido una criatura digna de protegerse, de mimarse, de halagarse. Lástima que no hubiera sido mujer. Quizás si Lily no hubiera aparecido, o no lo hubiera aceptado en séptimo, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. No hubiera existido Harry, y seguramente Voldemort los habría matado en el tiempo de la conformación de la Orden del Fénix.

Quizás, también, hubieran sobrevivido, y hubieran sido testigos del cambio de la historia.

Pero el "quizás", así como el "hubiera" no existen.

--Tengo otro hijo ¿sabes? –dijo Sirius más calmado. –Se llama Jeremy... está por cumplir los dos años...

--¿Y tu primera hija?, ¿Selene?

--...Es una mujer hermosa James... hermosa...

--18 años ¿no?

--A punto de los 19. Una vida.... una vida sin mí...

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, sin pensar, sin sentir, sin oír o respirar. Sirius lo comprendió de pronto, y el temblor de su cuerpo se detuvo.

--Aún no estoy muerto... –suspiró contra el pecho de James, sintiéndose cansado. El ardor de la maldición comenzó a desaparecer, y vio que su pecho no se estaba moviendo con la regularidad necesaria. Extrañamente no se sentía asfixiado, y el miedo había pasado.

Morir en brazos de James... que irónico... James estaba muerto... muerto hacía tantos años... Y él que recién estaba agonizando, veía su final en sus brazos...

--¿Cómo...?

--No importa Sirius... No importa como estoy aquí, como estás conmigo... Me necesitabas... sufrías. Siempre estuve ahí cuando sufriste, y esta no era la excepción...

Con una triste sonrisa, una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente. La imagen de Harry sonriente llenó sus parpados, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por Lupin, Lily y James. Estaban en el castillo, una noche sobre la torre de Astrología. El cielo estaba claro y habían tantas estrellas que no podía mirarse ningún punto sin encontrar miles de ellas. Sus capas volaban con el viento, y sus bufandas rojo-doradas les acompañaban con su suave ondular.

Era el recuerdo de su último día en Hogwarts.

--James...

--Sigamos Sirius... sigamos adelante...

Finalmente su pecho se detuvo, al igual que el dolor, el miedo, el arrepentimiento o la culpa. Su corazón latió por última vez, lanzando un sordo "pum" por toda la negrura que los rodeaba. Sus brazos se aflojaron y calleron, contrarios a los de James, que apretaron aún más el abrazo. Esta vez era él quien lloraba.

--Sirius...

Una enorme luz recorrió la oscuridad y ambos comenzaron a desvanecerse. Las largas hebras oscuras del cabello de Black fueron las primeras en convertirse en simples puntos de luz que desaparecían al tomar cierta altura.

Potter aspiró nuevamente la fragancia de ese cabello abismal cerró los ojos, esperando abrirlos en ese nuevo mundo que les esperaba, en donde Lily estaba. Se aferró con fuerza a su mejor amigo mientras sentía como sus espíritus comenzaban a viajar.

--Sigamos adelante Sirius... sigamos adelante...

**Fin. **


End file.
